Corruptor
|breakable_parts= Grenade Launcher, Spike Launcher, Heat Core |heat_core=One |caption1 = "Long buried in the earth, leaving it weak to heat. It remains an agile, deadly war machine." |Class = Faro Combat Machine |loots = Metal shards Corruption metalburn Wire |cauldron = None }} The Corruptor, '''originally called the '''FAS-ACA3 Scarab is a medium-sized ancient war machine, designed manufactured by Faro Automated Solutions. Designed as an all-terrain reconnaissance robot, these nimble machines excel in electronic warfare and swarm attacks. Appearance A Corruptor’s appearance is vaguely akin to that of a large, black scorpion. The lower chassis consists of four arachnid legs attached to a central hub. Atop the hub sits the upper chassis whose shape gives the distinct appearance of a head and snout. A single visual sensor is on the tip of the “snout”. At the back of the upper chassis are a grenade launcher and a spike launcher. Attached to the back of the upper chassis is a long, prehensile appendage. Their sleek, black, alien appearance sets them apart from any GAIA-produced machine. History Pre-Extinction The FAS-ACA3 Scarab was conceived of by the owner of FAS, Ted Faro. Scarabs were the all-terrain reconnaissance units of their respective "swarm", capable of rapidly scuttling over any terrain, jumping over obstacles, and using their unique ability to instantly enslave enemy machines, turning them against their masters. They can even perform repairs on themselves and other Chariot robots.FAS-ACA3 Scarab (Datapoint) The Faro Plague The Scarabs and other Chariot robots were highly successful on the military market. However, in 2064, one Chariot swarm, owned by the Hartz-Timor Energy Combine stopped responding to commands, becoming independent and creating the Faro Plague that began to wipe the Earth clean of organic matter. Millions of Scarabs began to swarm the world, and any counterattack with automated equipment was immediately crushed thanks to the Scarab's electronic warfare capabilities. Many were destroyed in Operation: Enduring Victory, but their abilities rendered victory against the swarm impossible. With Earth sterilized and no fuel left, the Scarabs fell dormant for the next few centuries, buried under Project: Horizon Zero Dawn's terraforming process. In the New World Centuries passed, Earth was terraformed and seeded with life again, and humans reappeared. A cult known as the Eclipse, desperate to topple the Carja tribe and manipulated by a rogue AI named HADES, began to unearth and reactivate a large number of dormant Faro robots, including many Scarabs which now became known by the tribes as Corruptors due to their ability to hack or "corrupt" machines. In addition to the Corruptor's already formidable combat abilities, the Eclipse put them to good use swelling their ranks with enslaved machines, which were much more coordinated and aggressive than feral ones. Aloy first encounters a Corrupter as it takes control of a herd of Striders to easily breach the defenses of a Nora fort and wreaks havoc until she brings it down. When she was captured by the Eclipse later on, Sylens rescued her with three overridden Ravagers which easily tore apart even the seasoned Corruptors guarding the Sun Ring. When HADES ordered the Eclipse to launch its attack on the Carja, the many Corruptors and other Faro Plague robots served as formidable support for the Eclipse, although Aloy and the defending forces prevailed. All the active Corruptors were either destroyed in the fighting or deactivated once again when HADES was defeated. Current Status The Corruptors that were reactivated by the Eclipse were only a very small percentage of the millions of Corruptors that lie buried worldwide. Thus the vast majority of them remain buried and undiscovered by the humans of the new world. Abilities * Spike Launcher: Fires darts that deal sickness damage to humans, but forces machines to shut down and reboot, corrupting them to become the Corruptor's allies. * Grenade Launcher: Fires explosive bombs * Tail: A retractable appendage that serves as a melee weapon, a repair tool, and can even rip boulders from the ground and hurl them at a target. * Mobility: Corruptors are highly mobile, capable of scuttling over any type of terrain with great speed and performing great leaps. It uses its jumps as attacks, landing on enemies with great force. * Biomatter Conversion System: Originally meant as an emergency in case fuel supplies were cut, this system allows Corruptors to turn any organic matter into biofuel. * Polyphasic Waveform Encryption: In order to prevent the Scarabs possibly being remotely accessed or hacked, this beyond-military-grade security encryption was integrated into the Scarab's operating system. Components Loot }} Trivia Like all Faro machines, the Corruptor's original designation "Scarab" is a reference to ancient Egypt. The Egyptians revered the scarab (also known as dung beetles) and associated them with Khepera, a scarab-like god who pushed and rolled the sun across the sky like a scarab rolled balls of dung. Gallery Miguel-angel-martinez-corruptor-2-robot-concept-art.jpg|3D concept by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-corruptor-1-robot-concept-art.jpg Corruptor 2.jpg Corruptor-1.jpg Corrupter.jpg References Category:Machines Category:Chariot Class Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Fire Vulnerability